


7 - Mistletoe

by Kat_Lovegood



Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lovegood/pseuds/Kat_Lovegood
Summary: Sweet Christmas shenanigans in Targentis...
Relationships: Rook/Bishop
Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	7 - Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquamarineglow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aquamarineglow).



Dark clouds were piling up in the sky, and agent Rook looked wistfully out of the window of the room he shared with Bishop, his loyal partner and companion. He had joined Targent about three years ago, and he had not yet regretted his decision, but every Christmas he was overcome with homesickness. Maybe it was something about the grey City they had their headquarter in that depressed the young man, maybe it was the wish to see his family again. But they were at the other end of the world, and anyway, they had never really cared about him. Maybe this was the reason he was so sad about the stinging loneliness he felt now. Rook sighed and sat down on the chair of his desk, still staring at the cloudy sky outside.

Bishop hated seeing Rook so depressed. He really liked his partner, and even though he had come to this place only a few months ago he had never felt more welcome anywhere else. Well, he had never been welcome anywhere before, so a simple smile from Rook when he did something right, or the occasional words of approval from Swift were a major improvement for him. It was not much, but it was more than he was used to. Sure, the agents had to act tough towards outsiders, but when they were amongst themselves, they were all quite nice to each other. Especially Rook. Bishop would never admit this to his comrades, but he actually had a little crush on his senior agent, and more than once had he tried to impress him. That was why it was so hard for Bishop to see his partner so sad. And, with Bishop being Bishop, he immediately decided that he needed something to do about it.

Maybe a little Christmas surprise would cheer his friend up, he thought. It was almost Christmas, but the organization never held any official festivities for religious holidays. The agents were quite a mixed group, with men and some women from all sorts of places. And so the cultures and religions of the citizens of Targentis differed wildly. There were some Christians, a few Jews, some Muslims, a pretty large number of atheists, and some people with more spiritual beliefs amongst them, but many practised the old religion of the Azran, or at least they tried to. Some old chap had told Bishop how the organization had almost been like a cult in his day, but now it had developed into a powerful paramilitary force, and Bishop knew that a lot of the scientists that lived behind the boarders of Targentis were not working here because they had chosen to do so for themselves.

It made him quite sad to think about these things sometimes, but then again Bishop had not much time to do so. Rook, however, thought about it quite often, wondering if these people would miss their families, especially at times like this. He bet they did. Sometimes Rook even questioned whether what he was doing here was right, from a moral point of view. But then he thought that life was never fair, it had not been for him at least. And that they were working towards a better, brighter future. The thought did little to cheer him up now.

A few days went by without much improvement for Rooks mood, but even in his depressed state, he noted that something was a little… off about his partner. Bishop had a secret, that much he was sure of. He shrugged it off, however, as he did not have the energy to look into it. And he trusted his partner with his life, even though the younger man could be quite incompetent from time to time. Well, pretty much all the time. Though he did have his moments and his enthusiasm and loyalty made up for all his other faults anyway.

Needless to say, Rook was quite surprised when he came back to their room on Christmas eve, after a long afternoon of patrolling around the City. He was feeling a little tired, but thought of his warm, comfortable bed vanished from his thoughts when he saw the blinking Christmas lights that illuminated their dorm, the Christmas stocking hanging down from the heater, filled with sweets, the candles on the table and, in the middle of it all, Bishop in a rather silly albeit very Christmassy hat, practically beaming at him.

„Merry Christmas, Rook!“, he shouted.

Rook was so surprised by it all that he did not say anything. But his eyes filled with tears and because he was not wearing his sunglasses, Bishop could see them.

„Aren‘t you happy? I tried so hard to cheer you up, and now you are crying. I‘m so sorry if I did something wrong, I did not mean to, Rook, I swear!“, he said, now looking as if he was about to cry himself.

„Oh, shut up you wonderful idiot! Of course, you didn‘t do anything wrong, I‘m just happy, okay? You made me so happy that I‘m standing in the hallway, cry-“, Rook started, but he did not get any further, because his partner's lips were suddenly pressed against his.

It was an amazing feeling, and Rook was sure that he had never been so happy in his life as he was at this moment. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he did not care. This was the moment he realized that he was in love with someone and that someone was both the sweetest and stupidest person he knew. And it didn‘t matter if they had to keep their love a secret from their coworkers and superiors or anyone else in the world. He knew that they had each other, and that was anything he had ever wanted. To love, and to be loved back. And even though Rook and Bishop would spend many wonderful, chaotic and exciting Christmasses together in the future, this would always be their favourite Christmas memory. A kiss in a damp and drafty corridor and yet feeling the ineffable warmth that could only be provided by love.

A kiss that could have lasted forever – had Bishop been a little more careful to secure his mistletoe over the door.


End file.
